In a digital still camera and video camera using CCD or CMOS, a demand of zoom lenses which can make thickness of a camera thin is increasing. Many thin cameras employ a light-bending optical system which bends an optical axis at 90 degrees with a reflection optical element such as a prism, and they are disclosed in Patent Gazettes, for example, JP-A Nos. 2007-34064 and 2007-219316.